Robert James
: With the courage of a wolf ~ Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Robert James, better known as RJ, is the Jungle Fury Rangers' mentor. He later becomes Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger or simply Wolf Ranger of the Jungle Fury Rangers. He is the owner of the Jungle Karma Pizzeria and practices martial arts privately. He is later retroactively referred to as Jungle Fury Purple Ranger, though this is in reference to the show and his color, as opposed to being a proper label. Character History Early Life RJ was born the son of Pai Zhua Master Finn (real name Eugene James), but never felt that his father's Shark Style fit him and his mother died when he, Eric and Conner were babies, possibly from childbirth. The former led to a rift between him and his demanding father, with RJ eventually going off and finding another master to teach him. At some point in his training to become a master himself, he was mentored by Master Swoop, who taught him his "Swoop Technique," which involved fighting blind. He was also friends with Dominic Hargan, and acquainted with fellow student Jarrod. In addition to becoming a master, he also opened Jungle Karma Pizza. Jungle Fury After Master Mao's 'death' he sent three new students, selected by Master Mao to counter the looming threat of Dai Shi. He hires these three-Casey Rhodes, Lily Chilman, and Theo Martin-as well as regular customer Fran to work in the pizza parlor. He possesses a certain advanced level of technological knowledge, enough to harness the Morphing Grid (with aid from unknown connections) and develop arsenal for these students, who he promptly turns into Power Rangers. He also utilizes the Wolf Animal Spirit, which is first shown when he and his father are reunited after several years of not speaking. When his father inquired about his Wolf Spirit, RJ responded that it's "who he is." This may suggest why RJ usually acts blissful and detached, as he could be considered a "lone wolf". Once, he sacrificed himself to be captured in place of the Rangers. Dai Shi uses this time to attempt to steal the Wolf Spirit. He fails to take it but derails the spirit so badly that RJ experiences a period of time when he uncontrollably becomes his animal form. Later on, Fran is able to help him keep it at bay and he decides to use a secret item he's been keeping, the Wolf Morpher, and becomes the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger. For a time his presence on the team threatened Casey, who had become the team's leader, but RJ helped him realize that the Wolf was merely there to support him. As the Wolf Ranger, RJ aided his students in battle with the Overlords, during which time they were joined by his old friend Dominic. The Overlords sent an evil spirit to disrupt RJ's connection with his Wolf Spirit again, but he was rescued by the efforts of Flit, a human warrior turned into a fly by Dai Shi's lieutenant Camille. RJ had previously saved Flit from being buried under debris during a previous battle, and Flit attempted to aid his newfound friend. Dominic soon joined the team as the Rhino Ranger, and they defeated Overlords Carnisoar and Grizzaka only to be forced to contend with the Phantom Beasts. These villains succeeded in capturing Masters Finn, Swoop and Phant, whose animal spirits were used to create the Spirit Rangers. At the urging of his imprisoned father, RJ created a means of destroying the Shark Ranger, which left Finn imprisoned in one of the Phantom Beasts' Crystal Eyes. Fortunately, Flit managed to recover the eye, and Finn had anticipated this situation and prepared a means for RJ to release him. The two then saved Swoop and Phant from captivity, allowing the Spirit Rangers to join RJ and his teammates in battle. Some time later, RJ led his students back to the Pai Zhua monastery to take their mastery exams: facing Masters Phant, Swoop, and Finn in battle. Lily and Theo passed their tests and earned their master stripes, but Casey failed due to his lack of self-confidence. When he approached RJ for further training, RJ informed him that he had taught Casey everything that he needed to know; Casey subsequently realized that he needed to follow his own heart and passed the test. RJ joined his fellow Jungle Fury Rangers in the final battle, taking on Naja, Rantipede, and Gakko of the Five Fingers of Poison. Following Dai Shi's destruction, he returned to his normal life at Jungle Karma Pizza, though with changes to the staff as Casey took over the Pai Zhua monastery, Dominic and Fran left to go on a backpacking trip across Europe, and RJ hired a restored-to-human-form Flit. The Second Dynasty A couple of years after the threat of Dai Shi, RJ reunites with Casey as he was still working with Lily and Theo at Jungle Karma Pizza as the Tiger Master informs them of a new threat that has come called the Dynasty Clan, led by an evil entity named Kartras and her minions Zach and Raven. RJ was in an abusive relationship with a lunatic stalker named Michaela Parker, who is the daughter of Master Finn's rival Hiram Parker, implying not only that he has to deal with the new threat, but with dumping Michaela as well. Pink With Evil RJ meets and eventually falls for a girl named Jade, who becomes a pawn of the Dynasty and gets captured by the Dynasty and his energy severely weakened by Zach during a battle. He would've died if Master Finn hadn't come to the rescue in time but the mass draining led RJ in a deep sleep instead. Unaware that he is being lured into a trap, RJ goes to Jade's "rescue" and helps Casey, Lily, Theo and Dominic, who are fighting the Dynasty along with Jarrod and Camille. He proves he is no match for this battle, especially when learning Jade has been the evil pink ranger all along and gets weakened by the Dynasty's Eclipse Attack resulting him in losing his wolf spirit as the others would eventually lose their respective animal spirits as well. RJ tells the others not to give up on Jade before losing consciousness again when the others retreat back to the loft. Sometime afterward, the rangers freed Jade from the Dynasty's control but Kartras still has RJ's spirit, which proves the Wolf Master no match for her minions as they go to finish him off. They don't kill him but they injure him, resulting him having to be rushed to the hospital in which he recovers. After being released from the hospital, RJ meets the Old School Rangers at JKP and learns about the prophecy Kimberly, Tommy and the other original rangers learned years ago about a great battle that is to come. During their brief break, RJ trained Jade some until he became too exhausted to do so from the lack of his wolf spirit and giving the training torch to Casey. Potential RJ is surprised to learn that one of the potentials Trenton is Jade's ex boyfriend.